


Faces in the street

by pi_meson



Series: 30 days of wlw (and a few extra) [3]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from <a href="http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-6WGL14XVnDA/VRyn_qB2x8I/AAAAAAAACbE/XCZPs86Cdfc/s1600/30%252Bday%252Bwriting%252Bchallenge%252Bjpg%252Bcopy.jpg"> here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Faces in the street

“I know sweetie, but--”  
“--I have an exceptional memory. I process visual data at least sixty percent better than average and I recognise patterns--”  
“--Yes, I know, sweetie, I’m not talking about you. I’m talking about the average…” Angela shrugged and shook her head. Brennan watched her soft, shiny curls bounce over her shoulders. The sight made Brennan happy and she didn’t know why. She wanted to touch but… would that be weird? That would be weird.

Angela smiled. Brennan frowned for a second or two then smiled back.  
“Okay. So, imagine you’re just a normal person and there are all these faces in the street and--”  
“But I’m not. You can’t speculate on what a ‘normal’ person experiences. It’s too subjective. We should be working from scientific data, not--”  
“Sweetie, we talked about this?”

Brennan looked into Angela’s eyes. Angela didn’t look angry but maybe she was.  
“Oh. Go on. You have expertise that I do not understand but that does not mean it is invalid.”  
“Ri-i-ight. The perpetrator is hiding in plain sight. A face in the street. Familiar, but unmemorable.”  
Angela pulled up an image and zoomed in. Then another. And another.  
“I can use a facial recognition app and find the same face over and over.”

“This is….” Brennan was temporarily lost for words. “This is great! Angela, can you send those to Booth? I have to…”  
Brennan laughed and hugged Angela.  
“You are a genius in your own way! Who would have thought it!” 

Angela accepted an enthusiastic kiss and felt fingers stroking through her hair. She suppressed the desire to grab Brennan, her best friend after all, and kiss her in a way that left no doubt about her feelings.  
“Gee, thanks.” Angela rolled her eyes and laughed.

Brennan smiled.  
“You’re welcome”


End file.
